Many books published prior to the adoption of digital publishing may be available only in a paper-based format. A corresponding digital version of such books may not exist, making these books unavailable to individuals who use electronic book (eBook) readers. To create a digital (e.g., eBook) version of books that are only available in paper-based format, the books may be scanned, page-by-page, using a flatbed scanner. However, scanning books page-by-page using a flatbed scanner may be impractical, cumbersome, and/or time consuming. For example, large hardbound books may be difficult to open sufficiently to allow scanning pages using a flatbed scanner. As another example, attempting to use a flatbed scanner to scan documents that are fragile or deteriorating, such as historical documents, may further damage such documents.